


The Painting Incident

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Finger Painting, Fluff, HP Rare Pairs, Tumblr Prompts, magic paint, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: The case held some brushes and nine jars: yellow, red, blue, purple, pink, green, black, white, and orange, Thea’s favorite color. Her mother believed it was due to dirigible plums from her childhood home. And that her love of the magical fruit spread to her daughter."It looks quite ordinary doesn't it?" her airy tone questioned
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Painting Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/gifts).



> Requested by EmotionalsupportHufflepuff.
> 
> so here have some adorable thuna nonsense because we love and miss them. And I cry because this would never be canon and yet I wish it were desperately.

Luna wandered aimlessly and yet with purpose as she strode down the hall of Nott Manor. The padding of her feet dancing along the cold mahogany floors. Saying hello to each and every house elf she passed offering them a chocolate frog. This time the elfs eyed the floating case behind her, with several jars clinging against one another. Curious as to what the Lady of the manor was up to. The majority of the house elfs loved Luna for her kindness. For listening to them when no one else would. Theo as the elfs stated wasn’t a terrible owner. Far from the likes of his father, still he hardly paid the elfs any mind. He was too focused on Luna, their daughter Thea and being an Auror. However, Luna stayed in the manor, mainly running the quibbler from home. Today she was taking off for some, exciting changes as she called it to the four-year-olds room.

With the help of Weasley twins and their patented experiment rooms, Luna assisted in creating a new product. She took it home Experiment 126 to test it out on the room. A paint one could use that came alive. Much like the same concept as a wizards portrait. In this product, anything you paint would come to life at the stroke of a brush or a simple touch. No sounds, just movements. She had wanted it primarily for Thea’s room and perhaps others in the Manor. Luna thought of how fun it would be to paint the cobblestones in the gardens. Having bright colors of various swirls, that would dance at the touch of her toes. Now, she wouldn’t think too much beyond that. Thea Nott was waiting in her room for her mother. For her surprise.

Luna made it to the end of the hall, The clinging behind her coming to a halt as she twisted the knob and stepped inside. Thea sat on her bed, atop a pillowy mattress, in sheets a rosy hue, like the sky. Her hair is onyx like the darkest nights, yet long and wispy like that of her mothers. Her eyes were Luna’s pale blue, with silvery grey flecks. Like the sky when light storm clouds began to roll in. Excitement shined in those eyes of hers, as she hopped off the bed leaving her dolls behind. A bright smile reaching from ear to ear displayed brightly on the young witch's face.

“Oh hello mother,” her voice high and breathless like that of a gentle wind, “Do you have my surprise?”

“Hello starlight,” Luna replied, flicking her wand casting protecting charms on all of Thea’s toys, her armoire, and her bed, “I believe it’s here,” she smiled softly, in an ethereal kind of way. The way that took her husband’s breath away. With a swift motion of her hand, the case settled on a table in the far corner of the room.

Thea ran as quickly as her little feet would carry her. She stopped brows furrowing, nose scrunched up as the girl peered into the case. Turning to meet her mother as Luna crouched down. Thea rested a hand over her orange striped dress, another pointing at the case, “These are just jars mummy. Is it wrackspurts again?”

Luna laughed, “No starlight, These jars are quite special. Would you like to see?” Thea squinted her eyes and nodded. Like she wanted to know yet was uncertain what these jars would entail. 

The case held some brushes and nine jars: yellow, red, blue, purple, pink, green, black, white, and orange, Thea’s favorite color. Her mother believed it was due to dirigible plums from her childhood home. And that her love of the magical fruit spread to her daughter. 

"It looks quite ordinary doesn't it?" her airy tone questioned

Gripping one of the tightly sealed jars, Luna twisted it open with a pop, dipping her finger into the orange color. Thea nodded her agreement, watching as paint fell from her mother's ivory fingers into the jar creating a rippling effect that seemed to shimmer with magic. She couldn't help but marvel at it.

"It moves when you paint. Watch."

Luna stood with Thea trailing closely behind as they moved to the cream-colored wall. The former Ravenclaw swisher finger over the smooth surface. At first, the bright orange mark remained still. Luna cocked her head to left, the right, and then back again as if she was studying the strip of paint. Thea copied her movements inching closer to bright orange color. Soon after, the young Nott heiress felt a hum of magic as the strip began to wiggle. Like an arm-stretching in the morning from restful sleep. The mark curled in on itself, then sprang outward darting back and forth across the wall. Thea screamed in a surprise, stumbling backward. Luna caught her, keeping the girl upright.

"Wow," Thea breathed out, "Can we paint?"

Luna looked down at her, a mother's smile on her mouth, "Of course," pulling out her wand she cast protection charms on the two of them, keeping their clothes clean. Thea giggled as the blanket of magic fell over her, "Just like your father and myself. You love creatures. Perhaps we could paint those."

"Yes!" Thea squealed with excitement.

"Suppose we should get to work then."

At first, mother and daughter both opted for using their fingers. Thea drawing random blobs of colorful paint and calling them wrackspurts. The tiny splotches of paints she called nargles. Before moving on to other random shapes. All with various sizes and heights. Some had one eye while others beheld twelve. Others with no ears and wings. A few with too many ears and several tails. Each painting of hers pranced about over her walls. 

Luna opted for paintbrushes after Thea got the hang of the magical paints. She painted smaller creatures since her daughter took over most of the walls within minutes. Nifflers, bowtruckles, blast ended skrewts to name a few. Thea marveled at the nifflers running across the walls. The bowtruckles jumping on and off the imaginary creatures she painted. The blast-ended skrewt didn't move much, only an odd breathing motion. Luna was distracted trying to paint pixies on the opposite side of the room. Thea crept slowly towards the image. Until it jumped backward, editing a glow of red, yellow, and orange from its headless form. The four-year-old jumped back screaming this time without her mother to catch her, Thea fell into the paints knocking all the colors over. Quickly it became clear why this experiment was still an experiment.

The colors leaked out onto the floor. Increasingly taking over each and every corner of the room. Suddenly the magical and imaginary creatures painted on the walls were now traveling through the room. Running and jumping over the bed, furniture, and toys, leaving moving colors in their wake. Luna grabbed Thea hiding for cover under the bed. 

Luna was unsure how long they had been stuck under there. Until she heard a male voice shouting.

"What in the bloody fuck?"

Then there was a flash of light. The vibrant arrangement of colors was gone. 

"Lu?" She heard his heavy steps approach the bedside, crouching down. A smirk on his lips only a Slytherin could muster, amusement flashed in his emerald eyes, "Hi."

"Hello, Theo."

"Daddy!" Thea cried, "We were painting. I used my fingers!"

"Is that so? Seemed the paints had a mind of their own."

Thea crawled out from under the bed, settling into his lap. Theo outstretched his hand to his wife. Luna took it as he helped pull her out. It was clear to Theo that Luna only protected their clothes, as their skin was covered in blotches of blues, reds, purples, and well any other color he could think of. Streaks of it littered her moonlight hair, and flecks of it coated Thea's dark tresses. 

"Merlin Lu what happened? Ainsley popped up in my office saying you and Thea were trapped in her room. That Thea was screaming. I ran to the nearest floo to get home."

Luna pursed her lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "126. I wanted to test it," she replied, her tone laced in apology. Knowing he too lost his mother how Luna did, to creative experiments, "I'm sorry to worry Theodore."

Keeping an arm steady around Thea, the Nott heir leaned over kissing Luna’s brow, "It's fine. I just.." he sighed running a hand through his dark hair, "I can't lose either of you."


End file.
